


Ring Back

by cyanspade



Category: Kissed By the Baddest Bidder, Voltage Inc - Fandom, Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flight Attendants, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanspade/pseuds/cyanspade
Summary: That one passenger was such a pain in the ass.Based on the “I’m a flight attendant and you’re accidentally hitting the call button every 5 minutes, so you’re lucky you’re cute” AU.





	

* * *

                _Ding-dong._

               Her neck kerchief started feeling tighter at the shrill sound of the flight attendant bell. It had been the third time during the flight, and the infernal noise seemed to be coming from one specific passenger. If he was trying to annoy her, then he was succeeding.

               “Yes, sir? Is there anything you need?” she asked with a professionally-crafted smile. The only thing keeping her from lashing out at this point was employee protocol.

               The man faced her slightly, feigning an expression of confusion. She could almost swear seeing a smug smirk on his profile for an instant.

               “I didn’t call for anyone.”   _I bet this guy’s having the time of his life. Rich people have all the fun._

               “Sir, you pressed the call button.” 

               “Oh, I see. Sorry, I must have pressed it accidentally,” he said with an unapologetic look on his face. 

_This is the third time you ‘accidentally’ pressed the call button. You must be really bored if you think this is fun—_

               “It’s no problem, sir. Is there anything I can do for you while I’m here?” she replied.

               He closed his eyes for a moment. “Some coffee will do. Make it quick.”

               “All right, then. I will return shortly, sir,” she bowed to him with years of trained politeness.

               In the galley, she methodically prepared the coffee as if she had done it a million times before. Staring at the brown beverage pouring out of the espresso machine, she was reminded of a certain irritating brunette.  She supposed that since the guy was rich enough to own a private jet and be the _only_ passenger in the whole damn plane, it meant he had all the time and money in the world to act like a kid.

                _Ding-dong._ The flight attendant bell rang again. _Pretty impatient, aren’t we? Barely a minute even passed._

               After pouring the drink into the mug, she briskly went back to where he was sitting. Mr. Rich-and-Bored seemed mildly peeved at her arrival.

               “You’re late,” he declared, unsmiling. 

               “I apologize, sir,” she said with faux contrition. _Don’t strangle the passenger, don’t strangle the passenger—_

               “Whatever. You can leave now,” he waved her off dismissively.  With that command, she promptly bowed her head and left.

                _Wait a minute. Did I put too much sugar in the coffee? Crap, I never even asked him how he wanted his coffee!_

               “Hey, you,” his deep voice resonated before she could walk back to the galley any further. The hairs at the back stood up in anticipation for the scolding she was sure to receive. __

“Yes, sir?” _Welp, there goes my job, my future, and my dreams—_

“This coffee… it’s not bad. Nobody ever got it right, except you, surprisingly,” he remarked, trying to mask his awe with fake indifference.

               “T-thank you, sir,” she stammered nervously. _Okay, that was a close call._

“I’d like to have some more, if you please,” he turned to her with a ghost of a smile on his lips. Now that she finally got a good view of his face, she realized that this rich bastard was an _attractive_ rich bastard. The irritation she felt at the CEO earlier was now replaced with shyness. All of a sudden, she felt like a high school girl all over again, confessing to her unrequited love. 

              Hopefully, the drastic change didn’t show on her face.

              “R-right away, sir,” she complied, attempting to regain her composed demeanor. 

              “And I hope you don’t mind me ‘accidentally’ pressing the button again,” he suggestively quipped, a spark of mischief laced in his tone. 

              “Not at all, sir,” she answered back with a subtle grin. Unlike before, there was no trace of professionalism in that smile. 

              This one was genuine.


End file.
